


Mandrake

by alxndrlightwoods



Series: armed prophets [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (In a graveyard because I want Mary Shelley to be proud of me), Blasphemy, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Corpses as Gifts, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Fucking next to a corpse, I....don't know how to tag this, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sub Alec Lightwood, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Torture, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: “Alexander,” Magnus says, slowly. Whatever he had planned to say — maybe asking where Alec was, why the patrol was taking longer? Fuck, he could have justsaid his patrol was taking longer, why did he not think of that, too late for that now— is clearly not happening now. “Are you alright?”“I’m fine,” Alec says. He is. He is completely fine except for the fact that Magnus is on the phone with him and Alec is kneeling over a corpse that he didn’t want Magnus to know about yet. “Um.”





	Mandrake

**Author's Note:**

> First off I would like to apologize to all of you who left me comments about how cute the first fic in this series was. It was cute. The rest of the series is not. There was so much false advertising, guys, I'm so fucking sorry.
> 
> Alec is still 17. That being said, our meta is that Shadowhunter age of consent is 16; they're a warrior society with a low life expectancy. There is no way they will mimic mundane laws. Also, not everywhere is the US - 16 _is_ the age of consent for where we live. Don't read it if Alec being 17 and getting dicked down by his boyfriend is an issue. Also, I checked - aoc for NY is 17. 
> 
> Please. Please. Do not ignore the 3DNE tag. I am 100% serious. (ETA: To clarify, 3DNE is Dead Dove: Do Not Eat. It's a tag used to indicate that dark stuff is contained in the fic. I forget sometimes not everyone frequents the same fandom spaces as me.)
> 
> Originally, part 2 of this series was going to be a backstory fic about why Alec is....like this. Instead, I wrote a lot of porn, and decided I didn't want to wait to post it.
> 
> -
> 
> Oh boy. This has been in my drafts for a bit while I finished the fic and - I gotta tell you. I was not expecting people to like... hate read our fics? Read our fics to complain about them while missing the point? Or to like... read them then complain people were ooc? I don't know why I didn't expect those things, but I did not.
> 
> The people who like... found our previous fic disgusting: If you're reading this, please stop now. If you did not like the _first_ installment of the series, I am like, so very serious when I say you will find this one _way worse._ So like. Don't read it. Oh my god. This entire series, just avoid it. Please. I can walk you through installing ao3rdr if you're on desktop, even if you hate me, I would be glad to do so.
> 
> Also. Apparently. "Immortals are bad with telling ages" is like, not a joke that translated well for some people _at all._
> 
> I feel like I shouldn't need to tell people this, but obviously? The characters are gonna be like, kind of ooc? That's... how fanfic works. I had a fun au idea, I wrote it, characters react and act different from canon.

Alec yawns and cracks his jaw as he slips carefully down his route through the graveyard. He’s still got a few days before he can implement his plan, but he’s been checking the area every day, just in case.

He’s got a few days before his plan comes to fruition — Camille has her eye on a new fledge and while Alec regrets the necessity, the easiest way to do this is to wait until she’s dealing with the corpse and then take her down. The mundane is probably already addicted to vampire blood at this point; Alec can give them a clean death instead of leaving them to fumble around looking for a fix and getting taken in by another vamp, who would just turn them _anyway._ This way, Alec can make sure their death is just that — a true death.

He’s almost through his route, only half paying attention, when he freezes because — apparently Camille is also a planner.

She’s dug up a recent grave — Alec assumes it’s recent, anyway, since it’s easier to redig a grave that hasn’t had time to settle yet — to remove the body; it’s also easier to just reuse an existing grave, which Alec can get behind. It’s smart.

This is…  about as perfect an opportunity as he’s going to _get._ The mundane is going to be stuck running around, but…  Camille is completely at ease, in a way she probably won’t be when she’s dealing with a newly dead body. There’s a chance, even — a low chance, admittedly — that the mundane will survive, now, if he takes Camille instead of waiting.

He pulls his stele out of his holster and starts activating his runes. Strength, Soundless, Speed, Fortitude, _more,_ to give himself every edge he can. He’s going to be taking on an ancient vampire; he’s going to need all the help he can get.

Or at least, as much help as he can get without involving someone else.

 _Mandragora_ poison, the magical version anyway, is one of the few things guaranteed to effect a vampire. Alec has three syringes full. Moving carefully, even with his runes activated, he pulls one out of his pocket and uncaps it with his teeth, spits it out and unscrews the needle carefully before dropping that too. He pulls an arrow out of his quiver and coats the arrowhead with the poison, carefully — the adamas will absorb it and the more he can get on it, the easier this will be — before tossing it to the side and pulling out his bow.

He takes a breath, centering himself, before he puts the arrow to the string and _looses._

It goes through her back, slicing neatly through her kidney and sending her to her knees with a scream.

It’s a good thing the graveyard is empty this time of night — that’s not going to be the only time she does that.

He stows his bow again and makes his way over to her — between the arrow and the poison, she’s struggling to stay on her knees, gasping and scrambling at the shaft in an attempt to pull it out. He pulls another syringe and stabs it into her neck, depressing the plunger.

She drops, limbs twitching. He looks at her thoughtfully then pulls his stele and draws a _gift_ rune on her shoulder. She’s not going to live long enough to go mad or die from being _runed._ And it’s poetic, putting a _gift_ rune on a gift.

Alec still doesn’t understand why people insist there is such a thing as ‘overkill’. It’s a stupid concept. It also doesn’t exist, because there is only such thing as dead enough.

Alec rolls Camille over onto her back, heedless of the pained noise she lets out when the action causes the arrow to shift in her.

“Hi,” he says, dropping his bow and quiver off to the side. He doesn’t need them and there’s no point in getting them dirty.

She blinks at him, slow from the poison in her system and the rune starting to burn on her skin. Even with that, she manages to project an air of incredulity.

Alec looks very unassuming, after all. He’s still growing into himself, and it’ll be a good few years before someone looks at him and thinks _threat._

It’s something he’s going to take full advantage of until that time comes.

“You hurt my soulmate,” Alec tells her, dropping to his knees next to her. He wants her to know _why_ he’s killing her, because otherwise what’s the point?

He can see the wheels turning in her head, because he’s seventeen and unassuming; can see her decide that she can talk her way out of this.

People are ridiculously stupid.

She opens her mouth to speak and ends up coughing up blood instead, but then she tries again and manages words.

“I’m sure I didn’t mean to,” she says, voice breathy and faint. “And you’re here to get revenge on their behalf?”

“No,” Alec says. _Revenge_ is a concept that implies she’s going to make it out of this alive.

He can see the wheels still turning in her head.

“To show me the error of my ways, then? Did you want me to apologise?” she asks.

“No,” Alec says again, thoughtfully. “I thought I’d rip your heart out and give it to Magnus as a gift.”

“You’re—” she says, abandoning her attempts to enchant him. “ _You’re_ his soulmate? You’re practically a _child.”_

Alec rolls his eyes. “You all keep saying that. I’m seventeen, I’ve been an adult for a _year._ At least when I met Fell, he thought I was older, that’s better than you and Asmodeus thinking I’m what, fifteen? _Twelve?”_

He doesn’t look _that_ young, this is ridiculous.

“You— no,” she says, cutting herself off. “You met—”

“How is the most important thing to you right now finding out how I managed to meet Asmodeus?” Alec asks. “Instead of, I don’t know, the fact that I’m going to kill you?”

Priorities. People don’t have them, or if they have them, they’re skewed. At least _Magnus_ always has reasonable priorities. That’s why Alec loves him.

“You’re not going to kill me, boy,” she says, “and this _attempt_ at playing at being bad isn’t going to—”

And then she’s screaming again, because Alec doesn’t have any reason to listen to this, so he pulled his dagger from his thigh and gutted her.

“I’m sorry,” he says, when the sound fades. “You were saying?”

Alec can see the whites of her eyes where they’re rolling, searching frantically for an escape she’s not going to find.

He uses the hilt of his dagger to crack the cartilage of her ribs in as neat a line he can make on one side of her sternum, then cuts between them. The sounds of her bones breaking meld with her screams.

“This is…  messier than I thought it would be,” he says thoughtfully, when he’s got that part done. “Bones are harder to deal with than I thought they would be, too.”

He grimaces, because he’s got blood soaking into his jeans and all over his front. “Gross.”

He shifts a little, wincing when he almost spears himself with the arrow he put in Camille. He pulls it out and tosses it away, more grateful than ever for the _strength_ rune.

“Bones,” he says thoughtfully, tapping the bloody knife against her stomach. “I think just ripping them out might work?”

“ _No—”_ she chokes out, but he ignores her.

It takes a bit of work, but he manages to, between his _strength_ rune and the knife, crack her chest open.

Her lungs are fluttering desperately as she takes frantic breathes, her heart pumping blood faster than it normally would be in response to her fear.

He uses his dagger to cut out her heart.

Magic is a funny thing. You have to _destroy_ the heart of a vampire to kill them — with a stake, or with fire, or just with enough damage that it’s non-functional anymore; until then, though, their heart will continue to beat, even if you remove it. A vampire will eventually die from blood loss without their heart, but that takes a while.

Camille’s heart is Magnus’s real present, even if Alec does intend to give him her corpse, too. His plan is to set her heart aside and cut off her head. He could have done that _first,_ actually, but he wanted her to _see._ To understand that this was her death.

She does, he sees when he looks at her. Her lips are parted and her lungs work frantically as blood slowly fills her chest cavity. She knows she’s about to die and she’s _terrified._

It’s exactly what she deserves, for crushing the part of Magnus’s heart that he gave her, while he was waiting for Alec.

He doesn’t realize what he’s done until he feels the mess oozing out between his fingers. He’d closed his hand reflexively, while he was thinking about how much Camille had hurt Magnus, and hearts…  hearts were _fragile,_ when tested against his rune-enhanced grip.

 _Lex talionis,_ he thinks. It’s…  fitting.

Alec’s phone rings, startling him. He uses his cleaner hand to dig it out of his pocket, hoping it’s someone he can ignore.

It’s not. It’s _Magnus._

Oh _fuck._

It’s Magnus, because they were supposed to meet up after Alec’s patrol. And Alec hadn't shown up. Because he just fucked up his own plan by going after Camille a few days early, unwilling to pass up the opportunity to prevent her from killing whatever mundane she had in mind when she dug up this grave to put them in.

Because Alec had fucked up his own plan because he really _really_ wanted Camille to stop existing in the same space occupied by Magnus.

Alec has _no plans_ in place for lying to Magnus, and Alec is _a_ _very bad liar._ This is why lying is Izzy or Jace’s job.

He answers the phone.

“Hi Magnus,” he says, voice cracking and higher than it should be in his panic.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, slowly. Whatever he had planned to say — maybe asking where Alec was, why the patrol was taking longer? Fuck, he could have just _said his patrol was taking longer, why did he not think of that, too late for that now_ — is clearly not happening now. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Alec says. He is. He is completely fine except for the fact that Magnus is on the phone with him and Alec is kneeling over a corpse that he didn’t want Magnus to know about yet. “Um.”

“Alexander, darling, what are you doing?” Magnus asks. Alec scrambles for something to say that isn’t what he’s actually doing. This is not how this was supposed to go, this is why he’s supposed to stick to his plans.

“Nothing important,” Alec says, which is a lie. Magnus is going to know it’s a lie, too, because Alec is a terrible liar. “I mean, I’m just in the middle of something? That I need to get back to?”

“That _is_ the definition of important, darling,” Magnus says. He sounds amused. Good, that means he probably won’t come find Alec. He hopes. Expect Magnus also sounds curious, he realises. Fuck.

Alec bites his lip, trying to think of something to say that will keep Magnus wherever he currently is instead of coming to find him.

“I have to go,” he settles on finally, because he can't think of anything else. He hangs up the phone and tosses it away like he’s been burned. In the name of the angel he is _such an idiot._

He looks down at the ruined heart in his hand before dropping it on top of Camille’s still lungs. It looks kind of pretty. Alec is sort of tempted to take a picture, but his phone is out of reach.

He climbs off her body, grimacing at the feeling of his wet jeans clinging to his knees and shins. He got blood all over himself, which he knew was going to happen, which was why he'd planned to wear leather pants to confront Camille.

There’s the sound of a portal opening and someone stepping out.

Alec knows, even before he turns around, that it’s Magnus.

He turns around. Magnus is just...looking at him. Alec looks down at himself. He’s _covered_ in blood. When he glances up again, Magnus is looking at his weapons, off to the side then — then he’s looking at Camille.

Alec holds his breath.

Magnus turns back to him.

Alec is blushing. He can’t help it. Magnus is here, further fucking up Alec’s plan, and Alec really isn't sure how he’s going to react. He’s just. Staring at Alec, glamour absent, looking at him with glowing cat eyes, and Alec can’t interpret the expression on his face. He’s never seen anyone look at him like that before.

Magnus looks between Alec and Camille again. Camille’s corpse. He knows Magnus can see where her crushed heart is in her open chest, and Magnus looks from that to Alec’s hand, which is covered in gore.

“That part was an accident,” Alec admits, because Magnus is obviously curious. “My hand slipped.”

“Your hand slipped,” Magnus repeats. Alec can’t interpret his tone of voice either. ‘Not mad’ is about all he has. “What were you planning to do with it, then?”

There’s no question that Alec _obviously_ meant to rip her heart out.

“I was going to give it to you,” Alec confesses, blushing more. Raziel, this is so embarrassing. “I thought maybe you could frame it or something? Like in one of those cases people keep butterflies in?”

Magnus is still just looking at him. Alec fidgets a little, unable to help himself.

“It’s ok if you don’t like it,” he mumbles. He knows he gets these sorts of things wrong sometimes.

“Alexander,” Magnus says calmly. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

_Oh._

“Yes please,” Alec says unthinkingly, without his brain engaging. Magnus makes an inarticulate noise and pounces on him, taking them both down to the ground. Alec’s breath leaves him in a rush when his back hits the dirt.

When Magnus kisses him like they’re drowning, Alec can’t help but cling to his shoulders and neck, heedless of the blood covering him. He parts his lips eagerly at the press of Magnus’s tongue, kisses him _back_ ; it feels like Magnus wants to crawl into his body with his kiss leading the way. Alec wants to _let him._

When they break away, panting, Alec _whines_ when Magnus starts sliding down his body, not sure why Magnus is _going away —_

“I’m reasonably certain that getting a blowjob next to a corpse you made is a common Shadowhunter fantasy,” Magnus says, hand on Alec’s hip, before pulling down Alec’s zipper.

Oh. That’s why Magnus had stopped kissing him.

“Raziel, _yes,”_ Alec chokes out.

Magnus gives a pleased hum and rewards Alec’s agreement by pulling out Alec’s cock, wrapping his hand around it and stroking, once. Alec’s head falls back as he moans, unable to stop his hips from stuttering up, fucking his cock into Magnus’s fist.

Magnus settles between his legs, putting his forearm across Alec’s hips to stop him from moving. Alec makes a breathless noise in response to being pinned down. Magnus pauses for a moment when he hears it.

“You’re _perfect,”_ Magnus says, sounding awed. That’s the tone and expression that Alec hadn’t understood earlier, he realises.

Alec makes a disagreeing noise without meaning to.

“Darling,” Magnus says, stilling halfway through leaning down to take Alec’s cock in his mouth. “It is very important to me that you know that I’ve been dreaming about what my soulmate would be like for the last four hundred years, and every thought I had about what they would be like pales in comparison to _you.”_

Alec feels like his heart stops. That’s —

Magnus is perfect. Alec had always known his soulmate would be perfect, how could he _not_ be, Alec was always going to love him. But. _But._ Magnus thinks that _Alec is better than anything he ever imagined._ That’s _so far beyond_ thinking that Alec is perfect, because he’s not. The angel makes perfect people, of course, but Alec has never qualified.

Instead, he realises dizzily, the angel had carefully crafted every part of Alec to make him _perfect_ for _Magnus._

“ _Alexander,”_ Magnus exhales his name shakily, which is what makes Alec realise he said that out loud.

“Is that what you think? That you were made for me?” Magnus asks.

“I _was,”_ Alec insists. He knows most people think soulmates were made _for each other,_ but that's not the case with them. With _Alec._

 _“Alexander,”_ Magnus says again. His name on Magnus's lips is what Alec imagines heaven will feel like. Magnus leans down to press a _kiss_ to the head of Alec’s cock, wet and open-mouthed and Alec _keens,_ trying to thrust up into that wet heat pressed against his skin but stymied by the iron band of Magnus’s arm across his hips.

“My _perfect,”_ Magnus breathes out, pulling away from mouthing at Alec's cock, _“devout_ little Nephilim.”

“ _Oh,”_ Alec sobs, tears welling in his eyes. He tries to buck up again and _can't._ “Oh, Magnus. Magnus, _Magnus.”_

“That’s it, darling, pray to me,” Magnus purrs, before he swallows down Alec’s cock.

Alec comes so hard he passes out.

When he comes to, maybe ten or fifteen seconds later, because he’s still shaky from his orgasm, _Magnus is inside of him._

Magnus had — Alec is naked. _Magnus_ is naked. Magnus had said _that_ and then put his mouth on Alec’s cock for the first time and Alec had _passed out_ and in the brief period of time he'd been unconscious, Magnus had magicked their clothes off, slicked Alec open with magic, and just _fucked in._ Without waiting for Alec to wake up first.

Alec immediately comes again with a long, drawn out, _filthy_ moan, fingers digging desperately into the freshly turned grave dirt.

He does not pass out this time. Instead of feeling like it’s been ripped from him, his orgasm feels like Magnus fucked it out of him even though he _hasn’t even moved._

Oh, Raziel, coming feels so much fucking better when he has something thick to clench down on. Alec feels _so fucking good_ and Magnus hasn’t even started fucking him yet.

He’s going to _die._

Magnus is holding himself still above him, eyes closed, panting and trembling. Alec blinks tears out of his eyes and watches Magnus’s flutter open. Magnus rolls his hips, just once, and Alec has to throw his head back, _his_ eyes falling closed, because oh, angel, it’s — he moans again, throat already raw, because this feels better than he ever imagined it would.

“You are _so utterly perfect,_ angel,” Magnus says; his voice sounds like it’s being scraped out of his throat. Alec whines and clenches down on Magnus’s cock, earning a guttural moan from him in response. Alec forces his eyes open to look at Magnus, desperate to see him, and his gaze catches on the bloody, smeared handprint he accidentally left on Magnus’s neck. The noise that leaves his mouth makes Magnus _curse._

“ _Magnus,”_ he moans, _begs,_ not even sure what he’s begging _for, “please.”_

“Please what, angel?” Magnus pants out, fucking Alec slowly. Alec feels like he’s being _cored;_ Magnus carving out a space for his body inside Alec with every thrust, a place that will feel empty every moment Magnus isn’t in him.

Alec whines, overwhelmed and with no idea what he wants.

 _“Fuck,”_ Magnus says, “ _Fuck,_ Alexander, you feel _divine_ , I’m not going to last.”

He’s already come _twice._ He doesn’t have his _stamina_ rune activated, didn’t think he’d need it, it…  shouldn’t be possible for him to _still be hard_ much less on the way to coming again. But he _is — Magnus_ is close too, Magnus is going to come and Alec will get to feel what it’s like. The thought makes him _whine._

He begs. He knows he does, a broken chant of _please_ and Magnus’s name, still not sure what he’s asking for but _something,_ something that will get him that _little bit further,_ that will let him come again.

Magnus reaches up and puts his hand around Alec’s throat. Alec arches up into it with a broken moan, even though Magnus’s hand is just _resting_ there, not squeezing. He half hopes that’s what’s going to happen next, but instead Magnus slides his hand up the column of Alec’s neck so he can press his fingers to Alec’s jaw and force him to turn his head.

“Look at what you did, Alexander,” Magnus hisses in his ear. Alec looks. Camille’s head has lolled to the side, facing them now, and he meets her sightless eyes.

Alec gasps soundlessly, and his body locks up as he comes _again,_ so overwhelmed that even though he can feel himself whining, there’s no sound coming from his mouth.

Magnus comes with a choked off _growl_ and Alec can _feel it,_ a hot rush of wet and heat inside him, the sensation tears a sound from him that is something crossed between a scream and a wail. Magnus’s hand tightens on his neck and Alec can feel his vision going dark.

He passes out again; overwhelmed and overtaken by the pleasure and the lack of air in his lungs.

He’s only blacked out for a few seconds — Magnus is still inside him, his cock still _pulsing,_ oh, _angel,_ and Magnus must have used magic to wake him up. Alec feels oversensitive, feels every twitch of Magnus’s cock inside him and it makes him — a wave of pleasure so intense he feels like every nerve in his body is lit up goes through him; he _sobs_ and almost blacks out, _again._

Magnus pulls out of him slowly after several more long, pleasurable seconds; Alec whines at the loss, prompting a laugh from his soulmate.

“You’re unreal, sayang,” he says. Alec wants to look at him, but Magnus is still holding him in place.

Magnus settles over him, pressing their bodies together. Alec feels a wave of magic roll over him, cleaning up the mess on his skin. Except — he shifts a little and feels _Magnus’s come_ start to leak out of him.

Alec means to say something, to _curse,_ but instead a soft needy noise leaves his mouth. He clenches down on _nothing_ and feels more of it ooze out.

“ _Magnus,”_ he says.

“What? Do you not like me sharing my present with you?” Magnus asks, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

That—

“You like it, then? Even though I messed it up?” Alec asks.

“ _Nothing_ about my present was messed up by anything you did, Alexander,” Magnus says firmly, finally easing up the pressure and letting Alec turn to his head to face him.

Magnus has a soft, fond expression on his face. “I _loved_ my present, sayang,” he says.

“What’s that mean?” Alec asks, as he cuddles up to Magnus. They should probably move soon, everything is _gross_ but a few minutes won’t hurt anything.

“Mm. It means darling or beloved. It’s Indonesian, which is my native tongue,” Magnus says, petting Alec’s hair a little. It’s…  nice. Magnus has done this before, but it feels… especially good right now. “I’ve called many people many things over the years, sayang, but that one is _just for you.”_

“I love you,” Alec tells Magnus, suddenly overcome with the need to let him _know._ He’d — he’d never said it before. Neither of them had. It’d just been…  a thing they both knew. They were soulmates, they loved each other. It’d never seemed _necessary,_ because they both said it a thousand ways, with every action they took. But suddenly, it _is_ important to say it.

Magnus smiles down at him gently. “I love you too, sayang. Now, we should probably move somewhere else. My bed, perhaps, so I can fuck you again?”

Alec isn’t sure if the noise that leaves his mouth is one of interest or dissent.

“Magnus, I don’t think I can come again,” he admits. Even if he activates his rune —

“Darling,” Magnus purrs, pressing a soft kiss to his lips between each word, “beautiful, _pretty_ thing — that’s what magic is for.”

There’s another wave of magic that rolls over the area — one that cleans up all the evidence of what happened here, which is a much better solution than anything Alec could have managed, and then Magnus pulls him to his feet and steps them through a portal.

**Author's Note:**

> We're also like, not going anywhere. We are fully capable of curating our fandom experience - people can hate what we write and complain about it and warn people to not read our stuff; we even appreciate that, since we don't want people to read our stuff if it will bother them. But you don't need to worry about anyone driving us out of fandom, because a bit of a thing went down on tumblr and someone sent us a message saying they hoped that didn't happen.
> 
> Don't get involved, if you see anything going down on tumblr. It's not necessary, and please do not send people anon hate. That's never justified. Just. Block them and move on if they do something that bothers you, that's what we do.
> 
> 8/6/19: I just realised this said "Indonesia" instead of "Indonesian" and that apparently, I'm useless at editing. That's fixed now! Sorry, Saeth. — Briallan


End file.
